You are mine
by Nadsha96
Summary: Rhett and Link finally decide to take a step further in his relationship but things are not as easy as they believe. They'll have to overcome several obstaculices to be together. (AU where Rhett and Link are married but they have no children)


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Prologue/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You are mine, mine, mine"./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Words eco in the dark room, or maybe in his head? No, his voices was still with him, it wasn't gone, or maybe, he was going mad. The thought of his absence sank him even more in the room's darkness. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. He kept hearing his voice, smelling his perfume, cherishing his touch and feeling his presence, but he knew none of that was real. It had been in a recent past, wasn't it ?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" He had lost track of time, he didn't know how long had been since their last meeting, since his last time outside. Which was the point of going out? There was nothing of his interest out there, he wouldn't be there to cheer him up, he wouldn't see his car parked in front of the house that hold him from the rest of the world to drive together to work, he wouldn't hear his contagious laugh anymore, his hands wouldn't caress him… his lips wouldn't touch his never again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" He tried to avoid those dark thoughts that tormented him, but no matter how hard he tried, his mind seemed to want to suffer and it came back to them more frequently. In a way they made him feel happy, after all those were the most precious and joyful memories they had lived together and that brought something that he didn't feel that often lately, happiness. But this feeling didn't last that much. That light that those moments lit was darken by the thought that kept him from sleeping: his absence. He would not live those moments again, they'll be forever in his mind but he would not be able to create new ones./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" People say life carries on, that he's in a better place. Trivial words that are of little comfort to whom they are addressed, there's no consolation to those who have lost someone, at least not then. How are you gonna convince someone that life goes one if the person that gave meaning to it, is gone and there's nothing you can do to bring them back to your side? Only darkness gave him consolation, thus he wouldn't see his face reflected in every wall./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You are mine, mine, mine"./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" He was going mad. He needed to go outside, he needed fresh air, he needed to continue with this life, but he needed him even more. He couldn't walk through life without him, he didn't know how, he had never done that. Every step taken was followed by his, at his side progressing, behind him helping him to carry on and in front of him showing the right past to follow. He was his guide, his compass, without him he was disorientated, didn't know where to go. It sounded stupid, in his lucid moments he knew it. As an adult he faced worse and he carried on, he could do it, he had to do it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" ¿Had he actually faced worse things? He cursed his lack of confidence, he wasn't able of thinking clearly any longer, and he reached his breaking point. Things couldn't go on like this. Behaving like a child wasn't the answer. He got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. The silhouette reflected on the mirror scared him: a pale face, pinched and haggard. His swollen eyes from his sleepless and crying nights made him look aged. He washed his face in order to wake up and flush away all the thoughts in his head. Today was a new day, a new day to start a new life./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" He observed himself on the mirror again. Tears starting to flow from his eyes. He had forgotten how to contain them days ago. They run down leaving watery marks on his cheeks to disappear in the sink, one after another, more frequently as seconds went by, but he kept looking at the eyes of that old man reflected on the mirror. Who was he? He has always been a piece of someone else, a complement to the unification of two people. Was he just half a person now? How would he become whole?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You are mine, mine, mine"./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You are mine, mine, mine"./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Voices started to bewilder his mind. His sweet sweet voice, oh, he missed it so much. He fell on his knees sobbing. He couldn't stop hearing them, he didn't want to, he didn't want to forget him. He wanted him by his side, hugging him, comforting him. He couldn't be dead, no. He had to come back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-Come back…- He whispered sobbing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-Just come back, please…/p 


End file.
